Light Cruise
Light Cruise (ライトクルーズ, Raito Kurūzu) is an Emitter Quirk used by Hiroya Pikapika. Description The main power of Light Cruise is that it grants Hiroya the power over light in various ways. One such way is for him to absorb light, whether it's from the sun, the moon's own glow, or even lights within a room, and store it within his own body, similarly to a solar panel used for houses and other buildings. This effect is passive, where Hiroya has shown no control over how much he absorb. This ability of the Quirk works best near any source of light, allowing for its user to be able to continuously attack without having to worry about wasting their reserves. With this storage in mind, the user is able to expel the light from their body by various means, such as concentrating the light used to send a beam, or even several, at an object. Even using the light itself to fuel their own body, such as enhancing the strength of their attacks, or simply making them faster, is not something abnormal for Hiroya to do. While it can power up his body, Hiroya is only attempting to mimic certain properties of light. For example, such an instance would be when he coats himself with the stored light and then attempting to bounce off of surfaces. This portion of the ability works best on glass surfaces, as they reflect light better than most other substances. Regardless of how much Hiroya attempts to train, he has noticed that he could never truly achieve the speed of light, as such friction would cause his body to burn up to nothingness before he would even reach the speed of light. With that in mind, the Hiroya's body also heats up when expelling the stored light from his body, but it doesn't seem to affect him in any way, rather it can prove to be a unique type of defense against his opponents. Due to his body being so hot, many close-ranged opponents would burn themselves upon every contact they make with his heated body. Hiroya has also shown the ability to solidify the light around them, so long as he's also expelling said light. This would allow for him to create defenses, such as a barrier, or even platforms for him to travel on. Via the platforms, Hiroya can elevate himself to a higher height, granting him a height difference from his opponent and attack from there, or simply jump off the platform and gain momentum from that to launch stronger attacks. The final ability gained from this Quirk is that Hiroya is able to see whatever the light is touching, but at a fixated range around himself. However, the degree of vision varies on the source of light that is around the him, such as when Hiroya is using the moon's glow. While the moon's light can illuminate the surroundings of whatever it's touching, for Hiroya, the vision that comes from it is slightly distorted, similar to how a person with bad vision tries to see without their glasses. Of course, just like any other Quirk, Hiroya suffers from certain weaknesses. One major weakness of the Quirk is when it's being used, Hiroya becomes blind. Due to this, he cannot see, excluding the granted vision gained from the Quirk. Despite this, however, if Hiroya finds himself in a situation where there is no light within the area, he is forced to rely on sounds, or any of the other senses he has at the time, to be able to function properly. Hiroya cannot negate this weakness by emitting his own light and seeing things through that. Another weakness is, if Hiroya cannot recharge his own storage, the Quirk becomes virtually useless to him until he can recharge said storage. However, the amount of light that Hiroya could gain from light sources vary on that light's own intensity, where the stronger the intensity, the faster the storage fills up. While this Quirk is powerful, it is completely ineffective against reflective surfaces, where the attacks, if expelled from the body via beams, would just bounce back at Hiroya and harm him. Even if he were to coat himself with his own light, upon contact with the reflective surface, Hiroya would be the only one harmed as a result. Trivia *The picture used for this Quirk comes from the Yu-Gi-Oh card called Change of Hero - Reflector Ray. Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Mid Range Category:Quirks